Otaku Me (Hiatus)
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a otaku, Natsu Dragneel is a jock. They meet each other in a concert, what will happen if they talked to each other. What will happen if Natsu and Lucy fell in love with each other? Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been aching to write a story like this one! Muhahaha! Finally my creation will be created! Hahaha! Okay that was weird, but anyways, here comes another story! T_T I'm sorry if I didn't update a new chapter for The Golden Genius Goddess Lives in the Library, I'm coming up ideas for that one. Still hard for me because I don't have the time I use too... But oh well! I got my fortune of the year, and it says that my studies will be bad if I don't cutdown on stuff I'm not suppose to do, and do my homework or study for test... TT_TT Its so sad! But hopefully you guys will like the first chapter, and this will be only a Lucy POV story, but I'll put Normal and other character POV! So yeah. Inspired story, by the story Signed, Lucy, by InLoveWithFairyTail, btw that story is hella good! Definitely read it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and if I did the drawing would look like crap, and the plot wouldn't make any sense, and I think you guys already know, so yeah, Happy New Year!**_

* * *

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm one of those girls you would not find easily, I don't stand out, and you would rarely see me with someone other than my best friend Levy, she's awesome by the way. I'm a geek you would say, but I'm an otaku two very different things! My best friend is a non-otaku but she is a huge bookworm, like ever seen her house?! Its like a library! But anyways, I blend in easily through the crowd, I get teased, bullied, and laughed at when I am seen because of my glasses, and I wear a long skirt, and I keep my hair up in a messy bun, but those bitches can go die in a hole. They consider me as pure innocent, well thats a lie, I've seen at least one episode of Boku no Pico, and I survived, but it gave me nightmares, seriously that shit is worse than hentai! Its like extreme yaoi! But I am sitting at my usual spot in the cafeteria, its right next to the super dark place where everybody avoids, because they're all a bunch of pussy's who can't come and sit down because its dark.

Now in exactly ten seconds a group of popular people would come in with a super cool entrance, just like in the movies, and it seems so lame, why can't they just come in like a normal person. Their too bright, I mean by that I mean they get a lot of limelight, people stare at them,and admire them, while me I'm on my phone, with earphones on watching anime, or listening to music. Oh shit, here they come! And I can name all them for you because they shout their names all the time, so its hard not to forget. Okay I'll start with the supreme hot girls, Lisanna Strauss, short silver hair, rumors say that she's very kind, nice, honest, gentle girl, which makes me think, like a lot, she is also the leader of the cheerleader squad, and are always so perky. Next up is Titania, she's kinda my favorite out of all of them, her real name is Erza Scarlet, manager of the football team, and she's in the kendo club, she's scary, and knows how to put guys in to shut. Next to that is Juvia Lockser, who speaks in 3rd person, I know weird right?! But she's in the swimming club, and considers anyone 'love rival', even animals?! Still don't understand how she's popular, but probably because she's hot.

Lets do the guys now okay? Here comes Gray Fullbuster, he's in the baseball team, and thats pretty much it, wait he also has a stripping problem, which is really bizarre, next is Gajeel Redfox, also in the baseball team, he's our cleanup. Next is Jellal Fernandes, captain of the baseball team, and has a red tattoo on his face. Finally its Natsu Dragneel, he has pink hair, he's also in the baseball team, and is our ace. I feel like their life is Ace of Diamonds, like is it?! Anyways they sit at the same spot, in the center of the cafeteria, so everybody can see them. They laugh, and act like this and that! ITS ANNOYING! But whatevs like I care anyway, their life not mine, and why would an otaku like me even consider to talk to them? Exactly I don't. Because its not even like I don't know special?! People these days are overreacting.

"Lets go do karaoke!" I heard one of them suggest. Isn't that like the fifth time this month?! Do they like have to do it every week?!

"Its getting boring how about we go to the movies!" another suggest. Seems lame.

"Oh my uncle works for a music production, and he manages the concerts so I think we should go to a concert!" another said, okay that is not bad at all.

"Yeah thats not bad at all! Lets go!" they said, and finally quite down. Now I just remembered I'm going to a concert. Childish Gambino, Eminem, Chris Brown, all of my favorite rappers would be in it, but my one and only favorite rappers are dead... Why!? Oh you're probably thinking, a otaku like me, listening to rappers, about them talking about sex, big boobs, and asses, I think its just fun, see my phone, I have separate albums for rap songs, japanese songs, and normal songs. Wait are normal song consider to be a genre?! Anyways, I wished they could add Macklemore!

I got a text message, its my cousin, Loke, he's a flirt, like seriously, he goes to a different school.

**Loke: ****Dinner party tonight, need to get dressed, your dad told me to give you a makeover. **

Dinner party!? No! I hate dinner parties! Wait, my dad told Loke about,which means, he'll come too! Makeover?! Whats wrong with me?! Oh no... Wish me good luck!

* * *

"Loke please no, I don't want too!" I begged.

"Sorry, but orders are orders. I'll make you look hot Lucy." Loke said with a flirty grin, oh hell no!

"No!" I was put into a black car BMW car.

"Lucy, guess what we're going to the mall!" Loke said, like thats gonna make me happy!

"Mall! NO! Anything but the mall!" Lucy said, and banged her head.

"Now Lucy,"Loke said, hate my life! The car finally stopped, oh no...

"Where here." the driver said, no...

"Lucy we're going to Gucci!" Loke said enthusiastically.

"Can't we just go to a thrift store!? Goodwill?! I mean like you can get a dress there in a cheap price! Gucci is too expensive!" I yell, I tried to pry off Loke's hand, but it was no use. Macklemore I wish you can sing Thrift Shop in front of Loke!

"Lucy you're rich, shop at an expensive store for ones!" Loke said, as he pulled me in the mall.

"I went to H&amp;M ones, does that count?" I ask, hopefully its a yes.

"No!" He replies, why?! Oh why?!

"Uh... I went around Coach ones? They were all expensive though." I say.

"Lucy how much do you get for allowance?" Loke asks.

"Um... At least three-hundred dollars." I say.

"Thats enough to buy a bag in Michael Kors." He said.

"Uh... I spend it all on anime figures." I said guilty.

"What?!" Loke said, surprised, I can't help it, its so cute, they have limited editions too!

"Sorry..." I said looking down the floor, and I remembered, my Dad gave me a credit card. "I have a credit card!"

"Okay good." Loke said relieved. "First Gucci to buy your dress, then we'll go to Prada for your bag, Chanel for your purse, then we'll go to eye doctor to get yourself some contacts."

"Contacts, hell no!" I say.

"Sorry, but you can't wear those glasses, nor the sweaters, or those socks." Loke said, whats wrong with my fashion wear?!

"Whats wrong with my fashion wear?" I ask.

"To be honest Lucy your fashion wear is like for a grandma." Loke said, well then...

"Well then, I think your fashion wear looks like your, uh... I got nothing, but those glasses are really... Okay I got nothing, but at least I have taste in clothes!" I said, I got nothing, but Loke looks like he's from Men in Black, like Will Smith would let him in.

"Awful taste in clothes, now lets go." He said, and pulled me to the front door of Gucci.

'Hell no, please Loke!" I beg again.

"Nope, now go in." He said opening the door and pushed me inside. And I noticed how only a handful of people where inside.

"Okay, this isn't half bad." I say relieved.

"Would you like anything today Ma'am?" said one of the workers.

"Yes, she's here to buy a dress," Loke said for me, thank you Loke.

"Oh, would you like to buy are exclusive dresses?" she asks.

"Y-yes," I said.

"Oh, then come with me." she said, and we followed her into a dressing room. "I'll come back with some dresses."

"Yes." I reply.

"Lucy I want you to look good in that party, it would look good for your company." Loke said, "Ever since we were little, you would wear dresses, and you looked pretty, until you found anime, and you totally changed." Wait is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?! I feel like that was an insult, thanks alot Loke.

"What do you mean by changed?" I ask.

"The way you dressed, and how your attitude changed around people, you use to speak normally, but now you stutter when you meet new people," Loke said, now that I think about I have changed.

"I guess, if I did change back to my old self, what will happen..." I said.

"If you change back to your old self, guys will start chasing after you." Loke said, I blushed.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yup definitely." Loke said with a grin, and the worker came back with dresses.

"You have a big bust there, don't hide it, I think I found a dress perfect for you." she said, handing me a pink chiffon dress, with rhinestones, embedded on the waist.

"T-thank y-you." I stuttered.

"My job, put it on, and we'll see if its good." She said, as I close the door, and put on the dress.

_"Should I change, and go back to my old self...?"_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay how was it?! Anyways Happy New Years! I hope you all a happy 2015!_**

**_If liked then give me a review, or add in Favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinion! -=3= Pyon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers, I know I haven't posted a new chapter for a while but you know why, I took a break. Anyway I hope this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

Oh no! I don't want to to go to the party! I was forced to wear all this junk on my face, I look like a cake with to much icing on! Is that how it feels to be one of those plastics who wear to much makeup on!? Ugh! I feel like all the weight is coming from my face! The car stopped, shit! Then the door opened, fuck! Then Loke let out his hand for me to take, I restrained myself at first but he took my hand, and pulled me.

" Please Loke! I don't want to come!" I said, prying myself from his grasp.

" No Lucy we have to go!" He yelled back, but I pulled my body towards the car, I'm actually pretty strong myself, but then again Loke took aikido before for seven years, and quit after three years. Three boring painful years of training! Why didn't I even sign up for it!? Damn I was stupid, and why didn't I quit sooner!?

" No!" I yell back, and people look at is weirdly as if we're playing tug of war.

" Yes!" Loke said back, then I had to surrender.

" Fine!" I whined.

" Thank you for cooperating Lucy." Loke said, and lead the way, as we walk I saw so many people wearing fancy stuff, they look like life size barbie dolls with all the plastic necklaces and shit. I'm surprise that I actually knew what a barbie doll is, since all I know is anime collectable figures. Then we finally came to stop in front of a huge door, then Loke opened it, then boom!

There's so many people! They're all chatting and talking, laughing, and I just want to go home and watch anime... Hopefull Loke will give me something after this.

" I'll give you a reward for cooportating with me Lucy." Loke whispered to me, is he mind reader or something!?

" By the way I'm not a mind reader." He says, that's really creepy... Then I lightened up when I saw the snack bar, all those good delicious foods... I went towards the snack bar when I saw a certain pink hair. I quickly twirled around, and scootch myself somewhere else. I was at least 25 yards away from him, then my stomach started to grumble, I have to make a plan to get to the snack bar, and take food, without him noticing, I carefully watched other people get food from the snack bar, it seems so easy for them!

I slowly walk to the snack bar like robot, I look side to side and checked at all times, I quietly took a plate and a fork, took one of the chocolate moose cups, fruits, and a slice of cake, and ran for it.

Yes! It has seems that he didn't notice me at all, nowI get to eat, but it was kinda tiring to stand up and eat, so I found a table that had a name tag that said Hearttifilia &amp; Celestial, that's Loke's last name, Celestial. Sounds legit, like it seems hella tight.

I sat down relief, and started eating. Mmmm I moaned in delight, then I saw name tag across the other table that said Dragneel. Dragneel... Shit! Then I felt like Loke came for my rescue, and blocked the view of the table, yes! Your a life saver Loke!

"What's wrong with you? Did you see a ghost my princess?" Loke asks taking my hand as if he was a prince. Told you he was a flirt, I bet he banged more girl than flappy bird got banged in a tube. Wait that was actually rude, plus he's my cousin... Eh, oh well! Its not like he can read my mind... Wait!?

" Are you insulting me Lucy?" Loke asks.

" Um... No... Pft, why would I do that!?" I replied nervously.

" Are you sure about that?" Like asks.

" Yes...?" I reply back, then he finallyt stopped bothering me, then for the rest of the time it was just quiet, all it is to hear was chattering sounds of people, then as time flies, my Dad came over drunk, and was holding a woman probably around the middle twenties. My mind turned blank, my Dads issue for having a different woman every night has become worse, I gripped on my dress tight. I felt like I was going to be three and cry... The more I see this the more I just want to disappear, I got up, and walked out, Loke followed me, I left tear trails behind, Like grabbed me by my shoulder.

" Lucy wait up!" Loke said.

"What's the point Loke when you already seeing it!? Its even worse when you're watching it!" I yell as tears tan down my cheeks.

" Lucy why won't you tell him then!?" He says back.

" Because I know he won't listen to me!" I said, and ran for it. I saw the car that took me to this awful place, and I went inside.

" Welcome back Miss Lucy-" the guy said bit I interrupted him.

" Just step on it, and drive to my house as soon as possible please." I said.

" Yes Miss Lucy." The driver said, and drove, the whole ride I just looked point the window, and stared at the cars passing by, the houses and the people, I felt so distant, I felt like I want to be so far away like the moon... The car finally stopped in front of my house, I got off and said a goodbye to my driver, I went inside, and felt the largness of my home, but no one is always there to comfort me, all of my servants were either sleeping or went home, I walked upstairs, and went inside my room.

I took out the dress I wore and plopped it on the ground, then I washed my face and took a hot shower. The makeup washed off my face, my shower looked like an ugly rainbow... I feel pathetic...I wonder how Levy's doing right now, she's probably reading a book. I'm glad its Friday today, so I can just sleep in and get ready for the concert tomorrow! Yay! That's the only thing I get to look forward to on this weekend. I slip on my Hetalia chibi pj's, slid under my covers, and hugged my Sebastian body pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the sun beaming at my face, ugh I hate light! I seriously yelled that out!

"Ugh! I hate the light! Bring me the darkness!" I yelled.

Okay I did went to sleep but... I woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep an so I watched anime, and got caught up on my shows, that was a good thing. Then I fell asleep around 4:00 am or so. I looked at the time, and its already 12:56 pm! Holy shit! The concert is today, and I'm gonna be late! Its like a four hour drive from here, and it starts at seven pm!

Luckily I took a shower last night, which was smart of me! I quickly went in my closet and throwed in some clothes on me. I wore an over sized blue shirt, and some baggy pants. Perfect now I look like a real rapper, I took my messenger bag, and walked out my door, until I saw Loke standing in front if me with a disappointed look on his face.

"What are you wearing?" He asks me in a mad tone.

"Uh, clothes what do you think I'm wearing?" I said back.

"Those aren't ordinary clothes. You look like a hobo, let me help you." Loke said, and barged in my into my room. Well that was rude at least ask before you go in!

Loke started throwing clothes around, and kept shaking his head, and throwing them in the trash can. Well that was really rude!

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" Helping you, because I'm a good cousin, now look." Loke said and showed me my closet, well used to be until Loke ruined it. I looked around and the only thing I saw for clothing was girly clothes!

" What happened to my sweaters!?" I ask.

" I threw them away, because you have bad taste in fashion granny, and I'm surprised that you actually had these type of clothes in your closet." Loke says.

"Of course I do!? People from I don't know where, kept sending me shit load of crap of that girly shit on my birthday!" I yelled.

"See even they know you need to change in fashion." Loke says,then he handed me a pair of skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and black pumps.

"Uh hell nah!" I said.

"Wear it, or I'll send a picture of you in that dress to everyone in your school." Loke says.

"You took a picture of me in that ugly dress?!" I said in pure turmoil.

"Yup, now change or I will hit the send button." Loke says, and I just had to surrender.

" Fine..." I said whining, I went inside my bathroom, and changed. I came out, and I had a frown on my face, while Loke had huge smile on. " Now what?"

"Wear your contacts." Loke commanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"If you don't I'm gonna press send." Loke said.

"Ugh! You know this is blackmail right!?" I said and went back to my bathroom to put on my fucking contacts. Then I came out, And Loke took my hand and we rushed downstairs, and went inside the car. Well at least I get to go to the concert now!

* * *

**_A/N: Yay I'm back! I came back with a new chapter so that's good, hopefully that was an okay chapter, not proud of it, but that's all that I had so yeah._**

**_If liked then give me review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Moi!_**


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry for not updating for such a long long time, I'm moving, and so during this past month I rarely got to use the computer, or my tablet to update new chapters. As you can see, I am apologising. You guys are the best thing that ever happen to me, and I love you guy so so so much, the reviews, and everything! But I think would be updating by schedule, if I can't keep up my schedule, I'll tell you guys the most embarrassing thing that ever happen to me! But anyways here are the schedules:

Monday: She's Back

Tuesday:Pop Tarts, Sports Girl

Wednesday: My Slave

Thursday: Otaku Me

Friday: Lost Memories

Saturday:none (typing in new chapters)

Sunday: none (typing in new chapters)

This update will happen in starting on 3/23/15, I understand some of you guys live in different areas, and there's time zones, and everything. Also another reason why I won't be updating next week, instead of updating it the week before that, is because I won't be getting cable until Wednesday, and that'll mess up the schedule, and so hopefully you guys understand, and me making all of these notes, and you guys are probably irritated about it. But its the only thing I can get you guys attention. So as always give me a review, or add in favs, or follow 'these' stories! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!

-(/) Moi!


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG! I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I fucking hate myself right now! Well at least I have a schedule now, and so this would be updating weekly,so tune in! Hopefully this would be a good chapter._**

* * *

The music is loud, and its not even starting yet, in the lines people have drinks with them, and they're getting drunk before even the concert started. People were making out, and I get the feeling that I'm inside the most hearty of Fiore's largest cities. Loke was pretty much gone, I bet he's like flirting, and making out with some girls right now.

I feel so unwanted in here, like me an otaku, is in here, a rappers concert. I love rap songs, but when you know its the concert, its totally different. Oh my god they're staring at me! Staring! Nobody has ever stared at me!

I'm an otaku, people look at us differently, we are not the same as other people, but they're looking at me like a human being! They're not looking at me like some nerd that I am!

"Sup," someone said from behind me in line, that scared the shit out of me.

"Uh... Hi," I said back, it was a dark blonde hair, and was a bishie! Okay I know people shorten it bu its really called bishounen, just a call out for you, and yes, I consider hot guys bishie. But it sounds a lot like bitchy to me too.

"So, are you from out of town?" He asks ", wait how rude of me, my name is Hibiki."

"Lucy," I said back, and he took out his hand, and we shook hands, to me I felt so um... Awkward?

"And yeah, I'm out of town, I'm from Magnolia," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, me too, I got to Blue Pegasus High," He says, holy shit, I thought he lived in Crocus.

"Oh... I go to Fairy Tail High," I said.

"Are you a big fan of rap?" He asks, I nodded.

"You?" I ask.

"No not really," He answers, well fuck you, if you're going to one how come you said not really, now I literally lost interest in this dude ", my friend from the same school as you just dragged me in."

"Oh," That was all I could say, and I think I heard him mutter _"Lost my chance."_ Like what the hell dude? Does it look like I can date a bishie?

"Anyways, do you have any hobbies?" Hibiki asks, well lets see, I'm a huge otaku, yeah that should do it, _Not._

"I play the piano," I said, that wasn't a lie though, I was thought by my mother.

"Oh that's cool, so do you have any plans next Saturday?" Hibiki asks, holy shit did this guy just ask me out? But he looks like a huge flirt so... Decline. I sighed and said.

"No," I said.

"So do you want to go out some time?" He asks.

"No," I said.

"Okay what time should I take you- Wait what?!" His expression was priceless, and I started to giggle.

"Sorry dude, I don't just go out with a random stranger I just barely talked to, and plus I think you wouldn't like me," I said, it was true, who would like an otaku, especially if you're a non-otaku.

"Who says that I won't like you?" He tried again.

"Buddy, I'm a huge otaku," I confessed.

"Impossible, I mean your all like that, and totally not like a nerd, and you listen to rap songs? Your kidding right?" He says.

"Nope," I said.

"Your lying," He said.

"No she's not," Loke said suddenly swinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you Loke," I said.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Hibiki asks me.

"What?! No! He's my cousin!" I replied back.

" Oh is that you Hibiki?" Loke says.

"Loke?" Hibiki says.

"Dude, long time no see," He says, and they started chatting up. What the hell, that was so rude, great I'm left alone talking to myself again.

Wu- Tang Clan, help me! I finally got to ticket person, whatever they are called, and he examined my ticket, and he let me in, then came in Loke, then Hibiki. The loud beats came blasting to my face, and boy was it loud, I just practically melted, it looked amazing. I can see the opening artist for today's concert it was Action Bronson! Oh my god its Action Bronson, I squealed so loud, but I can tell that it wasn't as loud as thousands of people screaming and yelling.

"Loke! its Action Bronson!" I squealed shaking him senseless.

That sounded so wrong...

"Yeah, I know..." He said dizzily.

_Uh, opportunity be knocking_

_Let a motherfucker in_

I sang along, and felt the beat flow into to me.

_Uh, opportunity be knocking, you gotta let a motherfucker in_  
_I kiss my mother on the cheek, tell her that I love her_  
_You ain't gotta worry 'bout a thing, I got it covered_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Ma, you know I'm still you little baby_

I noticed a certain pink haired guy, and I quickly move my distance, but I can see that he's lost, sucks for him.

_All my life I was a fuck-up. Now I pull the truck up_  
_Same bitch stuck up. Now she wanna suck us_  
_See me hanging out the window screaming "What, what!?"_  
_No more tough luck; a different cloth is what_  
_I'm cut from, baby oh my lord_  
_The cops chasing Bronson in an all-white Ford_  
_Shit. I'm on all-night tour_  
_Bitch. I'm alright, but I'm off that raw_  
_I'm in a robe dancing salsa on the top floor_  
_You would swear I'm Puerto Rican but I'm not, lord_  
_Hot hoes every city that we go, singing_  
_"Heads high, kill'em with it now."_  
_All I do is eat oysters_  
_And speak six languages in three voices_  
_It's Adriatic Summers on the samples_  
_Don't even try to call him, not available for nothing_  
_Unless it's stupid paper, hop out the Studebaker_  
_With Anita Baker, uh_

Oh god I'm so glad that he never came up to me, because if he did, holy shit then.

_Uh, opportunity be knocking, you gotta let a motherfucker in_  
_I kiss my mother on the cheek, tell her that I love her_  
_You ain't gotta worry 'bout a thing, I got it covered_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Ma, you know I'm still you little baby_

I started moving around, and feeling the music feel my body, which also sounds weird, and I started dancing into it, just like a sway, not like you know, grinding?

_Uh, I feel so alive I think I shit myself_  
_I should kiss myself, I'm staring at the man inside the mirrors_  
_The reflection shows a wolf though (AOOOOH!)_  
_Goddamn. I'm still cute ho (yeah)_  
_All my women play the flute, saw ma place a melon and prosciutt'_  
_Left handed, make the Fender cry_  
_Count money with a reverend's smile, the Devil's eye_  
_Half-Cherokee and Gemini, uh_  
_Motherfuckers are Dumb Pete from Jump Street_  
_I'll turn your chest plate to lunch meat_  
_I'm in a Humvee, looking like a young me_  
_Now these motherfuckers all wanna be chubby_  
_I switch the season, now the hair's curled_  
_Tan skin, I need a bad girl_  
_Cause James Brown said "it's a man's wold"_  
_In a Transam' Twirl, the burner handle made of pearl_  
_That's just "Daddy's Little Girl"_

The song is about to be over, but I don't want it to end, but I also can't wait to hear the other rappers.

_Opportunity be knocking, you gotta let a motherfucker in_  
_I kiss my mother on the cheek, tell her that I love her_  
_You ain't gotta worry 'bout a thing, I got it covered_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Why you think I'm out there actin' crazy?_  
_Ma, you know I'm still you little baby_  
_Opportunity be knocking, knocking, you gotta let a motherfucker in_

I smiled at the ending as Bronson waved a goodbye, and we were all screaming and yelling. The air, the atmosphere, the tension, its all different, its full of _life._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, sorry if it's a short chapter, but I am gonna update soon, so yeah, and hopefully it was a good chapter and btw I got these lyrics at .net, and that's all. And also I didn't searched them up for this story, I do actually listen to rap songs, and one of my hobbies are dancing, and I break dance. But enough of me, and give me a review about this question._**

**_Q&amp;A: Favorite Beverage?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys I'm back, and this will be finally the chapter when they bump into chapter! Yay! Hopefully this would be a good chapter.**_

* * *

I'm sweating, its so hectic, and I'm smiling, the adrenaline rushing through my body is just like watching a new episode in an anime show. The last song song is about to go on, and some people are already leaving, those pussies.

Last song, Bonfire, by Childish Gambino, or his real name, Donald Glover.

_Okay, it's Childish Gambino, homegirl drop it like the NASDAQ_  
_Move white girls like there's coke up my asscrack_  
_Move black girls cause, man, fuck it, I'll do either_  
_I love pussy, I love bitches, dude, I should be runnin' PETA_  
_In Adidas, with some short shorts, B-O-O all over me_  
_My green is where it's supposed to be, your green is in my grocery_  
_This Asian dude, I stole his girl, and now he got that Kogi beef_  
_My dick is like an accent mark, it's all about the over Es_  
_Hot like a parked car_  
_I sound weird like nigga with hard R_  
_Fly like the logo on my cousin's 440_  
_Eatin' Oreos like these white girls that blow me_  
_Vodka for my ladies, whiskey for a grown man_  
_Hangin' in the islands, lookin' for Earl like Toejam_  
_I made the beat retarded, so I'm callin' it a slow jam_  
_Butcher and I know it, man, kill beef, go ham_  
_These rappers are afraid of him_  
_Cause I'm a beast, bitch, Gir, Invader Zim_  
_Gambino is a call girl, fuck you, pay me_  
_Brand new whip for these niggas like slavery_  
_They told me I was awful man, that shit did not phase me_  
_Tell me how I suck again, my memory is hazy_  
_"You're my favorite rapper, now" Yeah, dude, I better be_  
_Or you can fuckin' kiss my ass, Human Centipede_  
_You wanna see my girl? I ain't that dumb_  
_You wanna see my girl? Check Maxim_  
_"Man, why does every black actor gotta rap some? "_  
_I don't know, all I know is I'm the best one_

Its him again, and he's getting closer, but I ignore, and brush him off, its not like he's coming over here right?

_It's a bonfire, turn the lights out_  
_I'm burnin' everything you muthafuckas talk about_  
_It's a bonfire, turn the lights out_  
_I'm burnin' everything you muthafuckas talk about_

I turned around only to see Loke and Hibiki making out with some girls. I'm wondering where there tongue has been in all this time.

_You know these rapper dudes talk shit, start killin'_  
_Fuck that, got goons like an arch-villain_  
_I'm from the South, ain't got no accent, don't know why_  
_So this rap is child's play, I do my name like Princess Di_  
_Yeah, they say they want the realness, rap about my real life_  
_Told me I should just quit: "first of all, you talk white!_  
_Second off, you talk like you haven't given up yet"_  
_Rap's stepfather, yeah, you hate me but you will respect_  
_I put in work, ask Ludwig_  
_Put my soul on the track like shoes did_  
_Played this for my cousin, now he can't even think straight_  
_Black and white music? Now, nigga, that's a mixtape_  
_Shoutout to my blerds, they represent the realness_  
_Shoutout to Gambino, girls, my dick is in the building_  
_I know you hate me cause your little cousin play me_  
_And I like black girls who nerdy, but when they dance they be sayin' "Owww"_  
_I'm sorry for who followed me_  
_Chillin' with a Filipina, at your local Jollibee_  
_Yeah, I'm in her ass like sodomy_  
_So if you see my hand under the table, don't bother me_  
_I don't talk soft, that's that other guy_  
_I'm screamin "What the fuck is up? " like I ain't seen the sky_  
_And shit I'm doin' this year? Insanity_  
_Made the beat then murdered it, Casey Anthony_  
_These rappers don't know what to do_  
_Cause all I did was act me like a Looney Tune_  
_And I'll give you all of me until there's nothing left_  
_I swear this summer will be summer camp, bitch!_

And that was the lost song, and everyone was screaming and yelling, clapping, and shouting. And I can't believe I'm doing the same thing. I'm beaming, first time ever since I held the ticket in my hand.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled, and Loke gave me a glare.

"Young ladies shouldn't say such foul words Lucy," Loke said.

"Pft, like I am one, and you have to know for a fact that I curse more than you," I retort.

"Touche cuz," Loke says back.

"Hey I'm leaving, I'll see you back at the car," I said, and he nodded, and went back on doing his 'stuff.' I looked at my phone, _12:27 am, _Wow, well it's really late.

There's like thousand of lions squeezing through a door, and I'm one of them, luckily I was not that far from it. I hold my breath, and said "excuse me," to be polite, but I think none of these people have respect, now I wanna beat home, inder my covers, watching Yu Yu Hakasho, or Gundam.

I feel a smell of fresh air, I'm so close to the exit door, and when I did I tripped... Apparently someone did too, and people pretty much were cursing at us, and I got up quickly, dusted myself off, and walked away,muttering the word ", Sorry."

And when I thought I lost the one and only Natsu Dragneel, he follows me. Not today Satan, Not today. Please not today! Today, really?

"Hey!" He said catching up.

Fuckety fuck fuck!

"Uh, hey to you too?" I replied back.

"I just wanted to apologized for bumping into you," He said, but I think its more like a trip and fall, not a 'bump.'

"Uh, yeah I guess I should too, but I already muttered the word sorry, but I guess you didn't hear me so, I'm sorry, also for my rambling." I said and bowed, and went back to my straight, well not really straight, but my normal posture.

"Have I seen you before?" He asks.

"Um... No," I replied too quickly, well crap.

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel," He said and held his hand out, yeah like I never knew your name pinkie.

"I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia," I said, and shook his hand.

"Are you here with someone?" He asks.

"Yeah, you?" I ask back not wanting to be more awkward than it already is for me.

"Yeah, I'm with my friends," Then it hit me, during the cafeteria, they said they were going to a concert.

"Oh that's cool, I think you better get going to them, they'll probably looking for you," I suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right, but before I go, what school do you go to?" He asks, well just great, lie? Tell the truth? Lie? Tell the truth, but before I could answer, _Hibiki, _answered for me!

"She goes to Fairy Tail High," Hibiki said, and I hit him on his chest, and hissed at him, but he didn't bother, but just put his arm around my shoulders.

"Wait,is he your boyfriend?" Natsu asks.

"Nope," a new voice, great Loke's here, and he swung his other arm around my shoulders.

"So him?" Natsu asks pointing at Loke.

"Nope, this is Hibiki, just some stranger, and this is Loke my cousin," I replied.

"Ouch- Lucy I thought we were friends?" Hibiki said trying to look hurt.

"And I thought you were whoring around with other girls?" I said doing a fake shock expression.

"Touche Heartfilia," He said back, and I smirked.

"Oh, well see you around school!" He said and waved, and left the three of us, and I saw his group of friends waiting for him.

"Dude who was that hot babe?" I heard one of them say.

"She looks like a slut, look she's even hanging around with man whores," one girl said.

"The girl speaks truth by the way guys, I look like a slut, and you guys definitely look like man whores," I said as they removed there arms around me.

"Well its worse than being a slut," Loke shot back.

"Or a hoe," I mumbled.

"Guys she's not that bad, that's his cousin, and a friend of hers," Natsu told them back. Well at least he's nice, and now I turned away, and walked with two bishie's with me to the car.

"Wait he's coming with us?" I ask pointing at Hibiki.

"Yeah, where else?" Loke says.

"I don't know, ah! Taxi?" I said sounding annoyed.

"Ouch- I paid a lot of money to be here Lucy," Hibiki says.

"I thought you were with your friends?" I ask him.

"I was, until they ditched me, see?" Hibiki says, and showed me a text message on his iPhone.

_Hibiki, we're gonna ditch the concert, and have some fun with some ladies, see you on Monday!_

"You have horrible friends," I said, and he went inside the car, and I just sighed, and went inside the black car too.

"I feel bad for that guy," Loke said.

"Who?" I ask.

"Natsu," Loke answers.

"How?" I ask.

"He'll have a hard time finding you in school you nerd." Loke said shaking his head.

"So what? Its not like he'll turn the school up side down trying to look for me?" I said, and I smirk formed on his face.

"So, makeover?" Loke asks.

"Denied," I reply back.

"I'll make sure about that first cuz," Loke says forming another devilish smirk.

* * *

"Why are you waking me up so early in the morning!" I muttered half asleep, and Loke opened up my curtains, which exposed series of anime dvd's scattered around my room floor.

"Why did you stay up all night finishing Dragon Ball Z?" Loke says back.

"Because Gotan was practically telling me to finish the series!" I said.

"Gotan is fake cuz," Loke said, and I gasp.

"Don't remind me?" I said ", and please don't tell me..."

"Yup! Makeover time! Wooohoo! This is fantastic day!" He says and started doing a salsa dance.

"You look like a faggot doing that, let the pro's do it, not the con's," I said back, and got out of my bed, and suprisingly, my head didn't look like a birds nest.

"Well time to go to the shower sunshine!" Loke said, and pushed me inside my bathroom ",nice bra's by the way, I never knew you wear the lace kind!"

"Stop going through my clothes!" I yell through the door blushing madly.

* * *

_**A/N: Yaya! Finished 4th chapter! Lol last part was meh favorite, and you guys can tell that they bump, or trip and fall with Natsu.**_

**_And everybody, Love and Peace!- =3= Moi!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yasss ! Chapter five, and school is still being a bitch to me, *sighs.***_

* * *

"I look like a rich blonde snob Loke," I say and I look down on the outfit I was wearing.

"Which is what you are, but you're not a snob," Loke says.

"Yeah, that totally makes me feel better, look Loke, I love you cuz, but this, is a no no," I say and pointed at the clothes I was wearing. I just want to wear comfy pants, a Hetalia shirt, my converse, and a plain jacket right now.

"Lucy stop it, many girls wear those clothes to school!" Loke says.

"Well I don't!" I yells back.

"Just for today please?" Loke begged and the nice cousin I am, I just sighed.

"Fine," I say and surrendered.

"Yes!" He says in victory, and takes my hand, and I grab my backpack, and he rushed me down stairs.

For you readers who are wondering what the hell I'm wearing: black high waisted skirt, white cut out crop top, and white strap heels. Their like five inches or something, and its like last Saturday night all over again. I like tripped a million times. I blame my father's sluts for buying me these clothes, and my relatives who are fashion designers and models.

And then he made me curl my hair, and put on makeup! Its like I look like a bimbo!

At least my backpack matches the outfit, just a normal Jansport backpack, then suddenly Loke took my backpack.

"What?" I ask.

"Really, you where heels with Jansport?" Loke asks.

"Don't judge me, you already made me look like this!" I yell.

"Nope, we still have time, use this," Loke says and hands me a black leather long strap shoulder bag, okay I don't even know how I know these clothes, like when did I turned into a fashion guru. Oh my goodness, Loke is brushing off on me.

"Why?" I whine in complain.

"Because it doesn't match sweetheart, and your taking your car today," Loke says.

"I don't have a car, I just have a drivers license, and Levy picks me up," I say back.

"Nope not today, I talked to your dad about getting you a car, and he was more pleased for you to have one, go check it out." Loke says, and I beamed, I quickly shoved my stuff from my other backpack, and transferred it into the other bag, and raced downstairs.

When I open the two french doors, there I saw it, I frowned, this is what jocks and snobs have!

"Like it?" Loke asks, and I glare at him.

"Loke, I love how you ask my dad to get me a car, but really? Its red, and its a convertible? The fuck? Why would you buy me an Audi R8?" I told him.

"Hey quit complaining, at least you got a car, and by the way sometimes they buy Chevy Corvette, or Mustang GT, or a Camaro," Loke says ", and I'm letting you wear your glasses."

"*Sighs* Fine... But anyways, how come your car is not here?" I ask.

"Cause I came in with that, and also I asked mom to transfer me to the infamous FTH," Loke says, and my eyes widened.

"Seriously!?"

"Yup," He replied, and just thought o how many girls would already be head over heels for him, and how he becomes popular.

"I'm driving though," I say, and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Didn't I already say that?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Goku can definitely, I mean full beat Naruto!" I say back to Loke as I parked the car into the students parking lot.

"Nope, I mean Naruto has rasengan, and the nine tailed fox, and he can do sage mode!" Loke says, and then we heard a faint sound of a whistle. We turned around, and saw some jocks laying back on a car. I grew nervous, and Loke looked calm as ever.

"Just relax," he whispered to me, and I took a big sigh, and we got out of the car, and I pressed a button to put the hood up, and locked the car doors.

I earned a few stares from people, and sooner or later, your cliche type of movie will just start. I am now target. Just like Mean Girls, or whatever that was, and Loke just followed me behind, then I saw Levy, she quickly ran up to me, and squealed.

"Oh my god! Lu-chan you look amazing!" She squeals, and Loke smirks.

"Told you," He smirked, and I scoffed.

"Oh hey Loke, are you going to out school now?" Levy asks, now let me tell you how many times they've met each other its like infinite.

"Yup," Loke saluted.

"How come your not wearing contacts?" Levy asks.

"Because they irritate my eyes," I say and straightened my glasses.

"Who cares you still look cute," Levy says, well or anyone who's wondering what Levy wears, she always wear skirts or dresses, for a bookworm, she was quite a girly girl actually, but not like pink, glitter girly.

"I don't know..." I say.

"Nope, you look hot," Loke says to brighten up my aura.

"Yup brighten up glum," Levy says, and I smiled, and tried to act confident. The stares and attention are really new to me, so I guess I should give it a try right? Everyone seems to like this new me, so... Its the right thing to do right?

I sighed once more, and strutted my way, heels clicking, head straight, Loke and Levy following behind me, with smiles on there faces. And I can tell some stares from the girls to Loke, and of course he would give off his signature wink, and they would squeal like he was some boy band or something. This is so like some teen romance novel Levy has tried to get me reading, and not only that the Fault In Our Stars was beautiful!

We past by the jocks and cheerleaders, and received some stares, and glares from them. I could see Natsu's face smirking, and in awe, is that even possible. Awing and smirking, please tell me if its impossible or not, Mythbuster?

"Well your school has some beautiful girls, see you girls later?" Loke smirks.

"You know your classes?" I ask him.

"I think I can ask someone,thanks for the offer by the way, and see you and Levy later," Loke says, and disappeared with some girls.

"He's such a player," I say.

"True, but your family is filled with hot people, like seriously Lucy, I bet your babies will be hot just like you," Levy says.

"I'm not hot," I say back, I'm modest okay, I'm not a vain, I don't boast, unlike other people...

"Uh, Lu-chan look at yourself, even when you hide your perfectly figure shape, I could already tell you have a nice body," Levy states.

"Yeah right," I say and we entered our first class together.

Give a try right? And see if it'll work? It will right? Oh my gosh, I'm being so prudent right now!

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, that's all, sorry if short, school is just overwhelming, and I don't get much time, but summer break is almost there! Woohoo! Get ready for new stories that will come out by the way!**_

_**Love and Peace! Cause' Trigun is fucking awesome, and leave review, and Moi!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finally back! Yay! TT_TT sorry guys for not updating in awhile! Anyways I've been revved up to write this chappy because I read my own stories, and I sort of about to write myself my own review to update more chapters, so yah!**_

* * *

I've been stared atq, glared at, complimented at, introduced at, the list can go on. And during lunch people kept coming up to, and I shut them off, I feel kinda bad but anyways I relistened to Childish Gambino's album Kauai, and it just feels so naked! It just feels weird because it reminds me of Justin Bieber, and Pharrell William. Frustration.

I pretty much wasted my whole lunch time turning down people, and listening to rap songs. Wow. What a great day, and Loke just gave me glances and kept talking to a group of girls, frustration!

I took my last bite of a burger, and someone came up to me.

He has pink hair, and is in the baseball team, guess who he is.

Correct! Its Natsu effin Dragneel.

"Hi," he says gesturing a smile, and I looked up from my phone and found myself locked eyes with him.

"Um... Hi.." I manage to say.

"So how come I never saw you before?" Natsu asks, and I shrug.

"I'm just, anti social I guess," I shrug, and removed my ear buds out of my ears.

"And I guess you were listening to rap songs, eh?" Natsu asks, and I nod ", So now that we're friends-"

I cut him off especially, because we never, and ever will be friends ", excuse me but I never knew that we became acquaintances."

"Well I just said so," Natsu shrugs, and I became a tad bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I never ever heard myself say that you were my friend, so I will excuse myself right now," I say as I get up, and threw away my trash, leaving a very shocked pink headed young man. I thought he was but it was all just an act, this is another reason why I think popular people are narcissistic, arrogant, selfish, full of themselves, and everything else that shall be put into that list.

Loke frowned on what I have done, but I just glared at him, and he went back talking to his new booty calls, and the bell rang, and I went to my next class.

Before I could open the exit door out of the cafeteria, Mr. 'We're Friends' came running back to me.

"Okay stop!" He says and I turn around, my cheeks are all puff from anger, and I hear him chuckle ", Okay I'm sorry if I sounded forceful or whatever, but I really want to be your friend, so can you please accept my apology?"

"I don't know it depends if it works out or not. You're popular, I'm not, I'm an ota- g-geek, and you're not," I say truthfully, and I was about to open the exit door, when he took my wrist.

"Wait, I don't care if you're an _otaku_," Pinkie says, and I took a deep breath.

"Why are you so anxious to be my friend?" I ask folding my arms.

"Because you caught my eye even when you changed," He says and I stiffen.

"So you knew that I was that otaku in the corner with one friend, who gets ignored, and bullied?" I ask my anxiety kicking up.

"Okay, yes I know,I should have been more friendly towards you before, but you know my reputation come first," He apologises.

"This is why I didn't want to be your friend because your ego comes first before friendship, how low is that?" I finally say before opening the door, and closed it shut. I sigh as I walk to my next class.

* * *

"Were you mentally insane during lunch?!" Loke exclaimed, as we enter my house.

"No, I wasn't insane, instead I had courage to face that playboy," I say as I go up the stairs, Loke following behind.

"You're insane!" Loke exclaimed as we enter my room.

"Yeah, I'm loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath," I say sarcastically.

"Did you just quote Bebe Rexha?" Loke asks.

"Apparently so," I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay, you know what you need to apologise to that poor guy," Loke orders.

"No, he needs to apologise to me first," I sigh.

"Why?"

"Because he knew me before, but he didn't care if I was getting bullied because of the populars stupid reputation!" I exclaimed, and he comes quiet.

"Lucy I'm-"

"I don't want pity from you," I say sounding like an anime character, goals.

"Lucy, its called comforting, and I really am, you want me to beat him up senselessly?"

"You sound like you're about to rape him, but to answer your question, no."

"Why?"

"Why? Because everyone will think I'm even a much scaredy cat, and they'll bully me more!" I replied back.

"That's not true at all Lucy," Loke reassured, and I scoff.

"What are you talking about?! Everyone thinks I'm pussy! Except for Levy, the only thing that's keeping me alive is anime! And people ask me why do I watch anime? Because ever since Mama I had this huge gap in my heart that I can't fill in, and that's where anime comes in!" I say as tears slowly go down my flushed cheeks.

"Don't you see? People have their ways on dealing with something like this, I had to take therapy. But nothing worked, but anime did. Why can't you accept that Loke? I can't change until something fills into that gap. But anime can be temporary or permanent to me."

"I just want people to see that I'm not doing this so I can cosplay, and all that fun stuff, it makes me realise that the whole world is unfair! That you can't get anything you want, even if you're rich. This is my way of grieving over Mama's death that still traumatize me till today..."

I say as I break down into tears, the secret has been told, and I felt like a whole weight is lifted off my shoulders. I never felt relieved in my whole entire life.

Loke watched as I cry, but the gap in my heart is still there, I know it will never be filled.

Love, is the word that I never heard someone say to me, and it's going to stay like that, because I'm only human.

Nothing can stay the same.

You eventually will die even today, in the next second, tomorrow, anytime of day, month, or even years.

I crouched down as I break into more mournful sobs, and Loke stands there in complete shock, I could see worriedness in his eyes. It's all over his face, guilt,&amp; worriedness.

I'm crying from sadness, but also from joyfulness, weird, I know but that's how I feel.

I finally stop, and wipe my tears away, and the makeup on my face totally all other my clothes, and face, and I made an awkward chuckle.

"Lucy..." Loke began and I look up at him "... I'm just gonna apologise, and you should've told me and I could've helped, but since I can't do anything else, I'll support you."

I smile at him "... Thank you Loke..."

"No problem, but I'm still making you wear those type of clothing, so people will think that they can't mess with you," He jokes, and I smile, giving him a small chuckle.

"I feel great."

* * *

The next day, Loke says it would be best if I wore skinny jeans, a white bustier crop top, a black blazer, and black pumps.

I do not know what I have done to myself, but I look like I just got out of a teen magazine what to wear catalog.

Loke ordered me to put on mascara, and some blush, he says light makeup is great on me.

Wow gee, great.

I don't understand how men like pretty girls with a rotten mind, I mean like, what the hell.

And they just judge people by their appearances, when someone wears glasses they're all like 'OMG you're a nerd!' Like wtf, not every single nerd wears glasses, and also some of us who wears glasses are not even nerds.

Get your facts straight.

So that's why people wear contacts, I think... Actually I don't have any idea, but that's what I am suppose to do today. Wear effin contacts.

Oh how they irritate my eyes!

I get in my car, and found Loke sitting in the passenger seat already.

"You know you could've of drove yourself there, right?" I told him as I get inside.

"Wow, you sound like a real popular already," He teases, and puts on his seatbelt.

"Nah," I tell him as I put on my seatbelt.

"So what songs will you be playing today?" He asks me.

"Songs that I can't stop listening too," I tell him ", I have playlist on it on my Spotify, play it."

And I unlock my phone and gave it to him,and I start the engine, and drove out of my driveway.

"Really, you were listening to Bridgit Mendler?" He asks chuckling "Omg this song is so old!"

He starts laughing, and I smack him playfully.

"Just shuffle the playlist," I command, and he listens, and the song _Talking Body_, by Tove Lo, Gryffin remix, comes up.

"So, what's been up lately?" He asks me.

"Okay I guess, but have you seen the new anime's lately?" I ask him as we put up into a turn.

"Yeah, its been commercialising multiple times now," He says checking his phone.

"Yeah, well you know what, the anime genre we have now is filled with crap, all I see now is harem, and so much ecchi, like I'm trying to watch an action anime, but the male protagonist has to see panties and then he gets power," I complain, and he just chuckles.

"Sounds oddly like the anime Punchline," he says fixing his hair.

"It is!" I tell him, it was true ", and they're just short anime shows now, they're all trying to fit as much anime in and it's all being rushed."

"Okay, now that's true," He says.

"Exactly."

* * *

_**A/N: I have the worst migraine ever, but I finished this! Yaya!**_

_**If liked then give me a review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love and Peace! MOI!**_


End file.
